Toy
Toys are an important part of the "never ending" portion of nend.io. Without buying toys, your baby will respawn with only 1/8 of its Mood, Food, and Sleep (they do not effect your Urine stat). They can give you both a full Mood and Food bar when you respawn, making it very important to know which toys serve which functions. They also cause you to spawn with a certain Level 1 skill (on top of what your baby already spawns with), with the type of skill depending on the toy used. Use When you first buy a baby (yes, you heard that right) at the Nursery, an icon pops up in the bottom left hand corner, showing whether your baby is following you or staying still (see Babies for more). After a little while, a bottle pops up next to this icon, implying that you should feed the baby. After giving the bottle to the baby (this is done by standing next to the baby and clicking E), it will drink from it for around 30 seconds before going back to normal, using up the baby bottle. After 30 more seconds, an angry face will pop up next to the baby icon, telling you that the baby is bored and wants to play. This is where most toys come in. You must give the baby any of the toys at the Toy Shop (other than the bottle), and walk up to it and click E. After playing with it for half a minute, the baby will go back to normal, using up the toy. After completing both these steps you will respawn with full Food and Mood. Food There is currents only one toy in the game that influences your Food bar when you respawn, that being the bottle. It costs an average of 1200-1600 dollars, and like all toys, can be bought at the Toy Shop. Shortly after buying a baby, a bottle icon will pop up next to the baby icon in the bottom left hand corner of the screen. This means the baby is hungry. All you must do after purchasing the bottle is go up to the baby and click E, and the baby will begin to feed itself, using up the bottle in the process. After around 30 seconds the baby will go back to normal, and you will now respawn with a full Food bar. You can also use it as a Mood toy, but it will only cause the baby to spawn with a full Mood bar, not a Level 1 skill. Mood Every toy other than the bottle will cause the baby to spawn with a full Mood bar, as well as a Level 1 skill that is related to the toy. The following are the different toys, their functions, and their costs: SpongeBob: Cleaning skill (since he is a sponge, this is self-explanatory) Toilet: Urine skill Doll: Price skill (having the dolls reason with each other is analogous to reasoning a lower price with someone) Backpack: Inventory skill Dumbbell: Strength skill Rocking Horse: Running skill (rocking back and forth on the rocking horse causes it to "run") Blocks: Computer skill (building with blocks requires you to use your brain to position them correctly, and when you work with the computer, you are not only using your brain, but in the game you are either playing starve.io, a game where you build with blocks (Office Worker), something like starve.io (CEO), or walking around in nend.io (Secretary) Xylophone: Research skill (choosing which keys to tap and learning what sound they make is like choosing which chemicals to mix and what new chemical they create) Stuffed Animal: Sleep (most children sleep with a stuffed animal, and this is pictured outside the baby shop) Beach Ball: Mood (it is sort of obvious that this toy is a symbol of happiness, since most people love the beach) Baby Bottle- Nothing (it causes you to spawn with full Mood, but not an extra skill) Unknown Toys There are three toys (that each relate to three unknown skills) that do not yet exist in the game, yet are shown on the shelf at the toy store and in the update log. They are impossible to buy, and the skills they relate to are also shown on the skill list, but are not possible to learn. They are the following toys: Plant: Plant skill Baby Utensils: Cooking skill Key: Lockpicking skill